Ruby Blue
by lakersgirl11820
Summary: He took his sixth, seventh, eight and ninth shot.That was because he had found out today that Meredith was getting married to Finn.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Although I wish I did not because of the money but only to say that I created Dr. McDreamy.

**Title:** Ruby Blue

**Summary:** He took his sixth, seventh, eight and ninth shot. That was because he had found out today that Meredith was getting married to Finn.

**A/N This is just a little one-shot. Has nothing to do with _Could be _**

**_

* * *

_**

It was a cold, raining night in Seattle.

It had been another long night at the hospital and Derek had decided to go to Joe's. He should've gone home to his wife but he didn't want to.

Today was a special day. One year ago today Derek was just a guy in the bar that met a girl in a bar. Who would've guessed that he would fall head over heals in love with her.

He had made a mistake and he knew that. She was happy with another man. They had slept together and she had picked Finn instead of him but he couldn't blame her. He never told Addison about what happened that night and he was pretty sure that Meredith never told Finn.

He took his first shot.

That was for not telling Meredith he was married.

He took his second shot.

That was for Addison showing up and ruining things.

He took his third shot.

That was for not signing the divorce papers.

He took his fourth shot.

That was for picking Addison over Meredith.

He took his fifth shot.

That was for finding out about George.

He took his sixth, seventh, eight and ninth shot.

That was because he had found out today that Meredith was getting married to Finn.

Derek had truly messed things up for himself and also the people around him. Addison wasn't happy and he knew that. Meredith would never be truly happy with Finn (or he hoped that he wouldn't). He was even keeping his former best friend from being with his true love.

Derek sat at the bar completely miserable.

"I think its time you go home Derek." Joe said to him.

"I don't want to go home to my wife because I'm not in love with her." He took another drink.

"Yes I know."

"Everyone knows."

"Derek its time that you stopped with the alcohol." Joe said while taking away any alcohol that surrounded Derek.

"Okay. I am going for a walk Joe."

Derek said this and stumbled out of the bar, while leaving his keys and a letter with Joe.

"If Addison comes, give that to her." With that said, he left the bar.

He walked and walked and he wasn't exactly sure of where he was going.

He didn't know how long it took him but somehow he ended up at Meredith's front door.

He didn't know what to do, so he sat there in the rain

His back to her door. He didn't want to go inside but he didn't want to leave either. He was close to her and knowing that made him happy. So he sat.

* * *

"Izzie, Dr. Shepherd is sitting outside our door." George said while coming into the kitchen.

"What? Does Meredith know?" Izzie asked while finishing up icing her cake.

"Nope, she's still in the bathroom crying."

"I still can't believe that she broke things off with Finn."

"You're surprised?" George asked.

"Aren't you?"

"No, things weren't going to work for them. She's too in love with Derek."

"I know but I was Finn is better for her."

George nodded.

"I going to Finn's, I made a mistake and I need to fix it." Meredith said while barging into the kitchen.

George and Izzie nodded and Meredith walked out the kitchen door.

Once she was out the door, Izzie turned to George.

"Isn't McDreamy out there?"

Soon they heard a loud thud.

"Yep." George said.

* * *

Although Meredith had a glass door, she didn't see the man leaning against her door. So imagine her surprise when she opened the door and Derek Shepherd s suddenly on the floor of her house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Meredith yelled while dragging him inside her house.

"I was at Joe's then I started walking and ended up here."

"Joe's is about 6 miles from here."

"I should get going. You probably want to spend the night with Finn."

"Shouldn't you call your wife and let her know that you are drunk as hell."

"What wife?"

"Derek, don't mess with me."

"I'm serious; I don't have a wife any more. I signed the papers about two hours ago."

Meredith was speechless. She should be with Finn. Finn loved her and she knew that he would never hurt her but it was different with Derek. Derek was Derek. He had hurt so badly and Finn was the one who and fixed when she thought she couldn't be fixed. She _should _leave Derek outside drunk and in the rain and go apologize to Finn and ask him to take her back.

Derek was sitting on the floor, looking at her. Right then, Meredith made her choice and hoped it was the right one.

"Let's get you dried off." Meredith grabbed his hand and took him upstairs.

**A/N Just a random oneshot that I came up with the other night. Hope that you enjoyed**


End file.
